


Dancing Queen

by SuperWhoLockian75



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockian75/pseuds/SuperWhoLockian75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "The Sign of Three", John comes back to the flat after some shopping to find a dancing Sherlock Holmes, then some prank fun occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

* * *

            It was an unusually sunny day in London that afternoon when John had decided to pop off to the shops to get some well-needed groceries into the flat on Baker Street, mainly because _someone_ had decided that grocery shopping was a “waste of time”, “annoying”, and “unnecessary when [he] had a perfectly good restaurant next door to eat at”, as the detective put it. Of course John hadn’t lived at the flat in a long while since he now had his own place with a loving, and incredibly bad-ass, wife to keep him company, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t voluntarily (or involuntarily depending) go and check up on his best friend.

            Just because John had a new life didn’t mean that Sherlock wouldn’t be a part of it. He and Mary would make sure of that.

            John had left Sherlock to his own devices back at the flat roughly an hour ago and was now on his way back with two paper bags full of food and yes, plenty of milk for whatever Sherlock thought up to do with it. The cab pulled up at 221B and John got out to pay the cabbie, and then headed inside.

            He just barely managed to open the door and slam it shut behind him when he heard the music emanating from the closed flat door just up the stairs. John made a face, puzzled. It didn’t sound like classical music that Sherlock usually listened to and played along with, in fact, it sounded like modern-ish music with guitars and drums and the like. Even more puzzling.

            Regardless, John made his way up the stairs and carefully opened the door leading to the living room. The sight he was met with was quite interesting indeed.

            There, clad in suit pants, a button down, and his sapphire robe, Sherlock Holmes was dancing. Not a waltz or other type of formal dance, but modern moves that could put a professional to shame. John had just recently figured out that Sherlock was quite fond of dancing since he was the one who’d taught John to dance for his wedding. But this was quite on the opposite scale of what John expected. A smile pulled at the corners of John’s mouth, then an idea popped into his head.

            “Sherlock I’m back!” John stated as loudly and suddenly as he could. Sherlock, who was unaware of his friend’s presence for a change, was instantly caught off guard, tripped over a small stack of books on the floor, and crashed to the ground in an undignified heap of limbs and robe. John nearly dropped the bags he was holding he was laughing so hard.

            Sherlock groaned in pain and anger from his face-down position on the floor as John attempted to compose himself on his trek to the kitchen to set the groceries down.

            “I—I’m sorry Sherlock,” John gasped. “A bit mean wasn’t it?” He said and came back to the living room to help his friend up. “Not that I regret it of course.” John added as Sherlock rolled over and rubbed his head where it impacted, then aggressively took John’s outstretched hand.

            “Oh of course.” Sherlock mocked him and stood, brushing himself down. “Would you like to tell me what the hell the point of that was?” Sherlock asked with an annoyed tone, striding over to where the remote was to shut off the iPod dock.

            “I saw an opportunity and took it. That’s all.” John replied nonchalantly, taking out groceries from the bags back in the kitchen. Sherlock could see the grin on his face however.

            “I see, well your ‘opportunity’ may have just bruised my cheekbone.” Sherlock countered, rubbing his cheek with a slightly hurt expression.

            “Oh shut up it was funny, and I’m sure you’re fine.” John told Sherlock and looked up from the groceries. “Why were you dancing like that anyway? The wedding was a while ago.” He asked. Sherlock fidgeted slightly at the question, but brushed it off acting like it was the simplest question in the world.

            “I thought I’d broaden my horizons in dancing, obviously.” Sherlock retorted,  waving the response away with his hand. John just shook his head.

            “Oh yes of course, very obvious. Where do you want the rice you asked for _Dancing Queen_?” John asked, expecting Sherlock to retaliate. Instead he just smiled and gestured down the hall.

            “In the bathroom if you’d be so kind.” Sherlock replied and grinned devilishly as John headed down the hall. He turned away to adjust a playlist on his iPod when suddenly there was a crash and _THUD_ as John hit the ground in the bathroom, then a groan as John recovered a bit.

            “Sher _LOCK_! Why the _hell_ is there a bloody trip wire placed in the bathroom door?!” John roared from the bathroom. Sherlock strode down the hall to the bathroom and observed John sitting up on the floor with rice scattered everywhere around him. He kept a cool expression as he said:

            “Oh I dunno John, I suppose I saw an _opportunity_ to test out the effectiveness of this particular trip wire and took it. Judging from the aftermath I can safely say that the experiment was a complete success.” With a tight smile Sherlock turned and walked back to the living room and turned back on the iPod dock, conveniently drowning out the curses and what not that John had decided to shout out while Sherlock tried out another dance move.

* * *

 


End file.
